Morning Star
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Crossover with Stargate. rnA solar senshi’s daughter comes to Earth longing for blood vengeance on those who killed her family.rnAlmost finished, epilogue to follow.
1. Premonition

**Morning Star **_by Baalsgirl_

Summary: Crossover with Stargate.  
A solar senshi's daughter comes to Earth longing for blood vengeance on those who killed her family. 

Disclaimer: Neither do I own Stargate: SG-1, it's property of MGM and some others, nor Sailor Moon (Naoko-san would be ashamed), nor any of these two series' characters.

What I do own are the Princess, her family and the story line (so please don't use them without permission.)

Season: SM : S series (All the outer senshi are in it.)

Stargate: in the middle of 7th season

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: A bit of Sam + Jack.

AN: It isn't long ago since I've rediscovered my slight Sailor Moon craze. This is the first SM fanfic I'm writing all on my own. I've still got to learn a lot, but though I hope you'll like it.

Chapter One - Premonition

Meio Setsuna had just picked up Hotaru from school and now the two of them were going to their favorite café in Ginza to eat something.

For some minutes Setsuna had tried to start a talk with her friend, but somehow she was strangely quiet today. Finally she could no longer stand the uneasy feeling bubbling up inside of her because of her friend's confusing behavior.

"Hotaru-chan", she put a hand on her shoulder, "what's bothering you?"

"I don't know", Hotaru replied, "Last night I had this strange vision, but it didn't make any sense."

"How can that be?" Setsuna stopped walking, "Was there nothing useful at all?"

"Wait", Hotaru stopped as well thinking for a moment, "There was a message in it saying:

_When the time has come, my death will be revenged; to the blood. _

That's all."

"I know this message", Setsuna pondered, "but I don't remember where it comes from..."

"The reaction going on in this system is spectacular", Major Samantha Carter rejoiced, "We've never been able to monitor something like this before."

"Easy, Carter", Colonel O'Neill calmed her, "We'll go there soon. Let's just finish the briefing, all right?"

"Of course, sir", she blushed a little.

She was so excited about the solar cascade they were going to watch on P3C209, especially because this reaction was very rare to find for there was a huge amount of energy necessary to start it.

About an hour later SG-1 got a go-ahead on the mission. There was only a time window of 48 hours left in which the cascade could be watched safely so they had to speed up.

"Whoa", Jack fanned air with his cap, "It's pretty hot down here."

"Yeah, sir", Sam confirmed, "Just let me set up the equipment."

"No need to speed up there, Carter", Jack sighed, "Meanwhile Teal'C and me gonna have a little look around. Daniel, you stay here and help her", with these words he and Teal'C left to have a look around this abandoned desert planet.

O'Neill took his time slowly walking past the Jaffa, gazing around not expecting much to find. But suddenly he heard Teal'C call for him:

"O'Neill, you should see this."

Jack sprinted around the dune Teal'C had already passed. "See what?" he called back. But this question needed no response. Jack's mouth fell open as he looked at the plain lying in front of them. It was practically plastered with corpses.

"They're all dead, I assume", he muttered.

"Not all", he turned to Teal'C who was kneeling next to the body of a woman.

Jack eyed her for a moment. She looked very young with pale skin and long brown hair, dressed all in white. Her body looked untouched, but though she did not look very alive.

"Ya think she still lives?" he frowned.

"Indeed", the Jaffa replied, "she is still breathing."

The colonel looked her over once again. His hand brushed accidentally along her side, a strange sensation of warmth crawled through it and suddenly the woman opened her eyes looking right at Jack.

"Wow", instantly he pulled his hand away, completely baffled by the amber fire burning in her look.

"We'll get you out of here", he said softly.

As soon as she had opened them, her eyes fell shut again. She lay there motionless, as if nothing had happened.

Jack keyed the radio, "Carter, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then join us. Teal'C's found something. Half a mile northwest of your position."

"Understood."

Finally the friends reached the café both sort of worried because of the message. But though they decided not to talk about it for once, since they were only going in circles when they tried to do it.

They just sat there hanging after their thoughts as suddenly Hotaru let out a cry. Setsuna shot up staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Something very powerful has awoken. It's here on Earth."

"No", all of a sudden Setsuna realized what was going on; her mind cried out with shock.

This prophecy was not allowed to come true. They had to stop it.

"Don't dare touching me."

Janet Fraiser's eyes widened as her patient suddenly woke up from comatose sleep. The young woman had anger written all over her face, her eyes glowing like fire, obviously not allowing contradiction.

Cautiously she made some steps away from the bed loosening her grip.

At once Janet felt her hand ache. She raised it to have a look: It was completely burned!

AN: So, here it is, the first chapter of my long worked out SM crossover. Any good?

Pretty please review. Pretty thanks. ;-)


	2. New Ground

Chapter Two - New Ground

"_Pluto, it will be your task to watch over her. Now that her family is dead she will act completely uncontrollable. We can't allow her to take vengeance. It would result into..."_

"_... the domination of Earth by an alien species", Pluto ended the sentence._

"_Or even its destruction", Sailor Saturn added._

"_That's right. So you all know what you have to do? Pluto?"_

_She bowed, "Yes, King Endymion." _

"_Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, you will help her to accomplish this task."_

"_Yes, King Endymion", they bowed as well, leaving the throne room together with Pluto._

Setsuna started up from sleep, almost at the same moment as Hotaru who had been by her side.

"Have you just dreamed the same?"

Setsuna nodded slowly. "Do you remember this conversation?", she enquired.

"Yes, I think so", Hotaru confirmed, "You think Haruka and Michiru remember it as well?"

"We should give them a call", she slid out of bed and walked over to the phone at once.

"You think she's dangerous?" Sam Carter exquired glancing at Janet's bandaged hand.

"No, I don't think so", she picked up her friend's worried look, "Except for my little accident nothing alarming happened. She only sat there staring around."

"Maybe I'd talk to her", O'Neill entered the room.

"Sir?" Sam spun around.

"Ya with me, Carter?"

"Well", she bit her lip thinking.

"If you're careful enough", Janet stated, "nothing should happen."

"Okay, sir, I'm coming."

"You, too, Doctor?" Jack asked with a look at her hand.

She raised it into her other hand responding, "Not at the moment. She doesn't seem to like me a lot."

"Fine", he turned around and Sam followed him.

"Hey."

The woman spun around at Jack's words her eyes glaring at him fierily.

"You remember me?"

She did not respond him, continuing to pierce him with her amber eyes.

O'Neill cleared his throat trying to start anew, "Well, I'm Jack", he pointed at himself and then at his 2IC, "and this is Sam."

She bowed her head aside still remaining silent.

"Don't you have a name as well?"

Now she reacted. "My name is unspeakable to inferior beings like you", she growled.

"Did she just say inferior?" Jack turned to Carter.

Sam nodded.

"Why does everybody always say that?" he rolled his eyes, "At least we managed to save her from this dang desert planet close to destruction."

"I could've saved myself."

He turned back to their 'guest'. "So? Ya think?"

She didn't respond him.

"It's nice talking to you", Jack sighed slowly losing his patience, "Listen, we also could throw you out again, back to your dying planet."

Her eyes went up and down his body for a while, it seemed as if she was thinking over his words. The she replied, "Your desperate tries to threaten me are amusing."

Now Sam said to her, 'We don't want to harm you in any way."

"You couldn't."

"But perhaps we could help you."

"That's unlikely."

"What about letting you stay here for a while?" Jack proposed.

The severe expression in her eyes softened a little and she nodded slowly with consent.

"Good. That's at least something", the colonel sighed, "Ya need anything else? Clothes or so?"

"I think so", she answered turning away from her visitors.

"Nice girl. Talks a little like a snakehead, but she's kinda nice, though", O'Neill told General Hammond who had come to get informed about their alien visitor.

"No indications that she could be an enemy?" the general exquired.

"No sign of her being host to a Goa'uld. Also she doesn't seem to be a human form replicator or anything else we've gotten to know", Fraiser stated, "Furthermore she doesn't have any contagious diseases. But though you shouldn't touch her, since her regular body temperature is kind of high."

"So you have nothing against releasing her?"

She shook her head, "No, sir."

"But though we shouldn't let her walk around everywhere", Sam pondered.

"Come on, Carter", O'Neill replied, "That's what we have VIP quarters for."

"Right, sir", she bit her lip.

Hammond thought for a moment finally stating, "If there's nothing else to consider, I think we can make it so."

"We have to find her", Haruka said decidedly.

Setsuna nodded, "Otherwise we all know what would happen."

"Yes", Michiru pondered, "But I'm not sure if we can stop her at all. I remember her being extremely powerful."

"You're right", Haruka consented, "We need to locate her though."

"And how?" Setsuna questioned.

"It's a little difficult to get her exact position here on Earth", Haruka gave in, "But if we combine our powers and..."

"I can feel her presence", Hotaru reminded her friends, "There's another way we can find her. I just need to concentrate...", all of a sudden, faster as she had expected it, her eyes blackened and she passed out experiencing a powerful vision:

_She found herself in a corridor with concrete. It appeared to be deep under the earth, for there were no windows in sight and the ceiling was held by iron pillars._

_Uniformed people were walking into different directions. Apparently this was some sort of military base._

_Her presence was here somewhere. Hotaru let her spirit wander into its direction. After a while she found a young woman with strangely sparkling eyes dressed into blue coveralls, who was accompanied by two guards._

_Hotaru felt that this was the one, though she looked completely different than in the past._

_She left this base going outside to find out its location. She found its entrance on which it said 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex'._

_Contently Hotaru returned into her physical form._

As Hotaru awoke her three friends eyed her expectantly.

"And?" Setsuna finally asked.

"She is currently at a place called 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex', which seems to be some military base.

"Where can it be?" Setsuna and Michiru exchanged a confused look.

Haruka stated, "I think it's in the United States. In...", she pondered for a moment, "Colorado. It houses the North American radar telemetry facility, NORAD. I've once been there taking a tour, because I've had a race in someplace near."

"And how do you think we can get there?" Michiru exquired.

"The race will soon take place again", Haruka replied, "And there's still time for me to apply. And you three can accompany me."

AN: So this is the second chapter. Points at screen . Some more action to follow soon.


	3. Frantic

Chapter Three - Frantic 

Two of their guards were leading her through the corridors. That was one of the things making her feel these people's mistrust on her.

Though it was exactly what she herself felt for these people in return. How could she possibly trust them? They were primitive and neither had they the slightest idea of her potential, nor were they treating her with suitable respect. But how should they know who she was? A long time had passed.

So she followed the guards hanging after her thoughts and plans.

As she approached one of the junctions a heavy sensation of unease crossed her, it felt strangely familiar: it was the feeling that had woken her from her sleep, but she had not been able to track down after she had awoken; now it had returned and it grew stronger the further she went around the corner.

All of a sudden the sensation became almost unbearably strong. She came to an abrupt stop glancing around.

Then her eyes fell on him; he was one of them! A shock went through her body starting an avalanche of devastating emotion. She tried everything to fight them, but it was impossible, she broke down almost momentarily experiencing everything once again:

_No! _

_Screaming she watched how they extinguished every single life in her family's kingdom turning the whole planet into a desert. She was completely powerless against it._

_And then they came for her family, the alien invaders with their soldiers, torturing and murdering her parents, her sisters, her brothers and all her cousins._

_She knew she had the power to stop the slaughter at once, but something was holding her back. The harder she tried to fight the enemy, the weaker she grew._

_A strange power was surrounding her, slowly pulling her away from those she loved. _

_Finally she lost the battle against it falling into a deep sleep she was unable to awake from on her own._

_But the fire of wrath in her heart kept on burning strongly. She swore to return taking vengeance on those who had murdered her family, the alien conquerors calling themselves the Goa'uld. _

Having been notified Jack O'Neill sprinted through the corridors quickly to see what had happened to their alien visitor.

He came to a stop next to Teal'C who was looking at her motionless figure lying on the floor from some distance. A medical team had not yet arrived and, as Jack realized an instant later, it was good nobody had gotten too close to her:

All of a sudden a surge of glowing energy went through her body. It erupted wrapping itself around her starting some kind of strange transformation.

What the hell was going on here?

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru had caught the next flight possible; in the morning they arrived in Denver.

They had just left the airport building and now Haruka was trying to get a cab for them. Standing on the sidewalk Setsuna was quietly talking to Hotaru.

"Hopefully we'll find her quickly", she said.

Hotaru nodded, "We have to."

"I assume it'll be a little difficult. What do you say?"

Her friend did not respond.

"Hotaru?" Setsuna spun around seeing her faint. She caught her before she fell to the ground.

_Who are you? And what are you doing here?_

_Heat flashed into Hotaru's face. She stared at the other woman who was radiating with energy. It was her and she was close to doing something cruel, propelled by her burning anger._

_Don't. Hotaru screamed at her, but it was too late, she was not able to stop her. Vigorously she was thrown out of this mind again... _

The alien rose from the ground looking completely changed. She was wearing a white robe and on her forehead a red star was glowing as fierily as her wrathful eyes.

In her hands a fire ball was forming; she screamed throwing it right at Teal'C. It flew toward him with incredible velocity; the Jaffa was like paralyzed unable to move aside. He was hit and crashed into the wall with immense speed.

"God", O'Neill spun around and ran toward his friend. He was unconscious but still breathing. Jack turned back around seeing that the alien had fainted again looking as if she had not made a single move.

Hotaru shot up gasping for air. Setsuna helped her up asking, "Hotaru-chan, what happened?"

It took her a while to gather her thoughts before she could answer. Stammering and shivering all over her body Hotaru brought out:

"She...she has attacked somebody. Her emotion... she was so full of hatred."

"Are you saying", Michiru questioned worriedly, "that she has regained full control her powers now?"

Hotaru nodded slowly knowing what this meant for them. Their time to prevent a catastrophe had just begun to run out.

To be continued... See y'all again soon, stay tuned and keep on r&r -ing.


	4. Approach

Chapter Four - Approach 

After some moments a surge of motion went through the young woman's body. As opened her eyes and pulled herself up to sit, Jack moved away from Teal'C ,for whom a medical team had yet arrived; closing in on her.

"What have you done?" he inquired in a very irritated way, "Why have you attacked him?"

Her eyes pierced right through him, full of anger and without understanding.

"Because he serves the Goa'uld", she growled.

"No", Jack replied in a startled way, "He doesn't any more. He has defected his lord and is now fighting against them with us."

She rose turning away from him, "Why should I believe this?"

"Ask him and he'll tell you the same."

"No", she moved away.

"Hey", he grabbed her arm. After a short moment he felt a rush of energetic heat through his hand, but though he did not pull it away at once.

She stopped staring at him with wonder. Now he had her attention, at least for an instant.

"Have the Goa'uld devastated your planet?"

She nodded slowly and Jack let go of her; he had a look at his hand, it was red and blistered.

"But you can't punish Teal'C for it. He does everything to prevent happenings like these."

"I am not willing to trust him", she brought out through her clenched teeth, "as I'm not willing to trust you."

xxxxx

"It'll be quite difficult to get a tour through the complex. There's a long waiting list for it", Haruka stated as the four of them had convened in the hotel room she shared with Michiru.

"But we have to get there quickly", Hotaru said worriedly, "You know what will happen, if we don't..."

Setsuna put a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder, "Calm down, Hotaru-chan. I have certain relations we may use."

"You have?" Michiru eyed her with surprise, "Why haven't you said something earlier?"

"I just didn't think it would be necessary."

Haruka frowned. "Who do you know that might help us?"

"An Air Force physicist", Setsuna replied, "I met her on a congress some time ago. We stayed in contact since then, for we really enjoyed talking about our works."

"A way you can call her now?" Haruka wanted to know.

"Of course", Setsuna went over to the desk and started to dial the phone.

xxxxx

In Sam Carter's lab the outside phone started to ring.

xxxxx

Okay, so far. Sorry for this half eternity of a pause. I was sort of confused about how to go on and, to admit it, I'm still a little. I'll try to post another chapter this week.

See ya soon. Regards, _Baalsgirl _


	5. Struck

Chapter 5 - Struck

Shortly after Sam had put down the receiver again, Jack entered the lab.

"Hey, Carter", he greeted her, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, sir. And you?" she returned eyeing him closely. After a moment her gaze fell on his bandaged hand, "Was that our _guest_?"

He nodded slowly, "Have you already been told what happened to Teal'C?"

"Partially, sir, yes", she frowned, "And it's really been her doing that to him?"

"Positive."

Sam let out a worried sigh, "Any idea what we'll do with her now?"

"Not yet", Jack replied, "but let's better change the subject."

"What do you wanna talk about, sir?"

"The call you just finished before I entered. Is there anything special about it?"

"No", she shrugged, "why?"

"Because it made you smile that much."

She blushed a little, "Oh, did it?"

"Yeah", he stated, "Was that one of your secret lovers ringing you up at work?" he teased her.

"Well, no, sir", the smirk returned to her face, "It was am acquaintance of mine I haven't spoken to for quite a long time. A Japanese physics scholar I met on a congress last year, she's pretty ingenious. She's just called in to say that she and her friends are here on a trip. And she asked me if I could arrange a visitor tour through NORAD for them."

Jack chuckled a bit, "And for that she's calling _you_? Hell, people have no idea..."

"Right, but I'll try to do her that favor anyway. I still owe her one, to be honest", Sam gave in.

The colonel frowned, "What kind of person does Samantha Carter owe a favor to, huh? I'd like to meet that one."

Sam smiled at him, "No problem, sir. You can come with me when I meet her after the tour."

"Agreed. As long as nobody's going to bring a Konica along", he responded with a little grin.

"Trust me, sir", she returned a little sulkily, "Setsuna's definitely not that kind of cliché Japanese tourist. She's pretty much like you in a way. You two'll get along really well, that's for sure."

"Whatever ya say, Carter", he turned to leave, "Call me up when they're here. In the meantime I'll deal with our alien amazon."

"Do that, sir", Samantha murmured picking up the phone to call her friend at the visitor's bureau.

xxxxx

The phone on the desk started to ring and Setsuna picked it up at once.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Samantha ... That's great to hear, thank you so much ... Yeah, see you, then. Bye."

Hotaru who had been dozing on the bed looked up at once asking, 'What did she say?"

"She's managed to put us on a tour. This afternoon at four", she told her friend, "And she has offered us to meet her afterwards."

Hotaru got up, "Then we should better get Haruka and Michiru and see that we catch the next bus."

"Right", Setsuna got her coat and her handbag. Only a few moments later the four friends were out at the bus stop.

xxxxx

She sat alone in the quarters the Tauri had given her. It was hard for her not to think about this morning's happenings. If she did, the cruel memories of the attack on her planet returned to her mind momentarily.

Every time this happened she felt an immense heat wave welling up inside of her. It became harder and harder for her to keep herself cold.

Involuntarily she was reminded at how strong her powers used to be and at how awkward she actually felt about them.

Suddenly her body tensed and she could not explain why. She forced herself to remain still reaching out her senses to know what was happening here.

A familiar aura had just come into her proximity; somebody she had learned to evade throughout the centuries:

The Guardians had returned to find her.

At the moment they were not feeling her presence, for she was too far away from them. But though their mere closeness deeply stirred her emotion.

The heat returned to her and this time she was not able to tame it. It became stronger and stronger until it completely slipped her control.

She let out a scream and the sheet she had clung to caught fire.

One thing was for sure, the senshi were not going to get her back, never.

xxxxx

Dramatic developments. ) You'll wonder to see how the senshi will finally get to their princess.

I'll give you a clue: It's all about a little _glowworm_.

Soon, and don't forget to review. Ja ne.


	6. Presence

Chapter Six - Presence 

After the tour the four friends were headed back to the complex's first subterranean floor to meet Sam Carter.

Though Setsuna was looking forward to seeing her again she too was affected by her friends' increasing worry and unease.

During the tour none of them, not even Hotaru, had picked up the slightest sign indicating the princess's presence anywhere in the complex. But where else could she be? Hotaru's visions had not left much of a doubt.

So Setsuna still hoped that Sam would be able to help them getting some more clearness.

Haruka seemed to guess her thought, "Setsuna-chan, please remember that we can't tell her what's going on", she admonished her.

"I will. But though she could prove as helpful. She's likely the most ingenious astrophysicist alive."

"This doesn't mean she would not understand what it is we're searching for", Michiru stated.

"True", Setsuna gave in, "but I have the feeling that she knows something that could prove as helpful."

"What could she know?" Michiru contested with a frown.

Setsuna merely shook her head not knowing what more to say. A short moment later she caught sight of Sam waving at her.

xxxxx

Carter and Jack waited on the first level for Setsuna and her friends to arrive.

"I hope they won't take too long to get back here", Jack said playing with the bandages on his hand, "I've got the peculiar feeling that I can't our alien visitor unattended for very long. I'm damn sure that she'll soon try something..."

His 2IC tried to soothe him a little, "They'll be here on the minute, sir. That's for sure."

And indeed she was right. It did not take much longer until four young women came around the corner, three with dark hair and a tall, blonde one that Jack found somehow familiar.

"Setsuna", Sam waved at the woman walking some steps ahead of the others.

The two of them exchanged a hug. After it she looked right at Jack. He realized that she was sort of pretty with her sparkling brown eyes and the long, greenish black hair playing around her shoulders.

Now Sam introduced them to one another. "Setsuna Meiou, this is my commanding officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Hi", he held out his hand and she took it at once, her grip was strong and pleasantly warm.

"Hello", Setsuna greeted back and then she turned to introduce the others, "And these are my friends Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Ten'ou and Hotaru Tomoe."

Sam shook hands with each of them introducing herself and so did Jack. As he greeted Haruka he realized where he knew her from:

"You were driving in the GT series for awhile, right?" he asked, "But that you're actually female..."

She took in his statement without astonishment, simply returning, "Looks can deceive."

Then Jack took the hand of the small, fair girl Setsuna had introduced as Hotaru and remarked her eyes dwelling with wonder on his injured hand.

"What happened to your other hand?" she inquired carefully in a very shy way.

Jack thought for a moment then replied, "Well, I recently got a little fried there."

"Can I...?" she took it carefully and somehow she seemed stricken as she brushed across the bandages.

From behind Michiru shot her a worried glance, saying something in Japanese. Hotaru turned her head a bit not letting go of his hand. She replied something that seemed to make her friends highly excited with worry and confusion.

xxxxx 

"What's wrong, Hotaru-chan?" Michiru questioned as she saw her examining O'Neill's hand.

Her friend turned, worry in her dark eyes, "_She_ has done that. The princess has burned his hand, I can feel it."

(AN: So there you have the little glowworm finding out what the senshi needed to know ). )

Haruka and Setsuna turned around at once.

"So she has to be here, we just didn't feel her presence", Haruka stated.

"I'll consider it best to ask them directly if they know something", Setsuna proposed.

Michiru nodded with consent and so did Hotaru. Finally Haruka consented as well telling her to go ahead.

xxxxx

Sam eyed her friend questioningly as she and the other talked among themselves in their language. Something was apparently wrong.

As Setsuna then turned back to her, she realized that she was right.

"Sam, I have to ask you something", Setsuna said severely, "Do you know about a female having come to Earth from another planet recently? She looks about my age and she is responsible for the burns on Colonel O'Neill's hand."

Sam shot Jack an astonished glance, her eyes expressing exactly the same question as did his.

_How could they know?_

Jack was the first to regain composure again questioning, "How can you possibly know about something like that?"

"We have been sent to return her to her people", Setsuna explained calmly, "so that she can not endanger Earth with her powers."

"And how can you achieve that goal?" Sam asked.

"We have been given certain powers", Haruka stated.

"Can I show them?" Hotaru exquired.

Haruka nodded.

So Hotaru concentrated on Jack's hand again. He merely felt how it warmed up and started to tickle. Then, within seconds, the pain he had had in it was gone.

He stared at her full of surprise realizing that she had just healed it.

"Shall I call the general?" Sam asked him.

Jack nodded slowly stating, "I think we just got a new option."

xxxxx

So far. What do you think, people? Acceptable 6th chapter?

More after next week's math exam, latest.


	7. Myoujou

Chapter Seven - Myoujou 

A short moment later Carter hung up the phone again. She turned back to Jack quickly:

"Sir, we've got a big problem", she reported, "there has a fire broken out in the guest quarters. General Hammond has agreed on bringing them down immediately. If nothing's done right away, it might be too late."

"God", Jack spun around hurrying for the elevator, showing the others to follow him.

xxxxx

They were coming directly for her. She was still trying to evade them. The force inside of her body was getting even stronger, again. It had already slipped her control minutes ago, but now it was no longer important; her only chance was to leave her faith to her self-defense.

The energy was building up faster and faster inside her. She felt unbearably hot, not only from the inside. From the outside she could already sense the flames leaking onto her skin, soon a fight would come, that was for sure, if she did not put an end to this before the senshi came here.

She tried hard to cling to this thought, but suddenly one of the familiar auras appeared close to her and everything went dark.

xxxxx

On the way to guest quarters Jack and Sam witnessed how the four senshi transformed and could not help but wonder what they had to deal with.

"Who the heck are you?" Jack muttered.

"We are senshi. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto", Setsuna, or whoever she really was, explained quickly.

"What are senshi?" he frowned.

"We have to speed up", she reminded him.

"Right", he went ahead, "this way."

"There's no way for your people to extinct this fire", Sailor Neptune told him on the way.

"Has she done something like that before?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, more than once", Haruka/Uranus stated.

Only seconds later they could see the bright fire raging, about to infringe into the corridor.

"Neptune", Pluto called, "Go."

Neptune nodded and started an attack.

"_Neptune, deep submerge."_

A wave of glistering ice water shot up high, extinguishing the flames at once.

"Pluto?" Neptune turned her head.

"On it", the other senshi rushed into the devastated room; a short moment later she returned carrying the injured alien woman in her arms.

She put her down in front of Sailor Saturn.

"Shouldn't we contact infirmary?" Sam proposed worried by the alien's condition.

"Not necessary", Saturn contested, "I can handle it." She put her hands down and started to heal her.

While she was doing this Jack shot Pluto a searching glance questioning, "So, who is she? She wouldn't tell us."

"Well, this is the last of the Myoujou-no hime, a daughter of Empress Sagamyoujou."

(AN: Myoujou means 'morning star'...)

The colonel frowned, "So what's her _name_, then?"

"Oh, I forgot. We senshi used to call her by her first name, which is Akahoshi. But if _you_ should really call her this..." she pondered.

(AN: ...as does Akahoshi.)

"Okay, that's something at least, what bad could happen if we did?"

"A lot", the re-transformed Haruka stated, "for she's especially dangerous when she's angered."

"Of course", Jack returned, "I think you should see General Hammond to talk about all this."

"Agreed", she said, "but the knowledge of our identity must not leave this facility."

"I think we can manage that", he stated showing the women to follow him.

"If it's possible Hotaru and I want to stay here with the princess", Setsuna said.

"All right", Sam said, "I'll show you to other quarters."

"Thank you", Setsuna looked exchanged looks with Hotaru, "Ready?"

Her friend nodded and she lifted the princess carefully.

xxxxx

Aw-key, so far for now. Oh, and Li, thanks for the r'ing. (Actually Akahoshi tried to get away from the senshi who once were her _guardians. _Good idea, though. And the Goa'uld will get a big asskick, promised...)


	8. Realities

Chapter Eight - Realities 

Setsuna placed Akahoshi on the bed then she sat down on a chair next to Hotaru who was trying to restore the strength she had lost in the complicated healing process.

"Hotaru-chan?" her friend said softly.

She looked up, "Yes?" The expression on her face was clearly indicating that she had a very good idea of what Setsuna was about to tell her.

"When the Princess regains enough power to transform, I want you not to get too close to her. You know what happened last time", she went on worriedly.

Hotaru sighed dolefully remembering what had happened to her ages ago, as Akahoshi had transformed for the first time, "I know", a tear rolled down her cheek, "this shouldn't have happened."

Setsuna took an arm around her shoulder quietly trying to console her, "It wasn't your fault."

Slowly she nodded; she knew that it had not been her fault, but if it had not been for her, there might have never been a need to freeze Akahoshi's powers after all.

Sadly she looked at the sleeping princess, hoping that such an incident would never repeat itself.

xxxxx

"General Hammond, these are Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Ten'ou", Jack introduced the two of them as they entered the general's office.

"Please", Hammond made a gesture toward the chairs in front of his desk, "have a seat."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged a brief glance, then sat down. "Thank you", Michiru said.

"So you know who our alien visitor is and how to deal with her?" the general started the talk right away.

"Yes, we do", Haruka confirmed, "But first of all we have to be sure that nobody else will get to know about our revelations. You must not tell anything to your administration or to everybody else. It is of essential importance for us that our true identities are kept secret."

Hammond thought for a moment then turned to O'Neill, "Colonel?"

He nodded, "Not a word from me, sir."

"Good", the general went on, "and there won't be a full report, either."

"Thank you, General", Haruka replied, "now we can tell you what we know."

"Go ahead."

Now Michiru spoke up, slowly explaining everything: "Your 'alien' is the last of the Myoujou no hime, Princess Akahoshi, daughter of Sagamyoujou Jotei.

A long time ago those known to you as the Goa'uld destroyed her family's realm; she was the only survivor of the massacre. As the protectors of her closest remaining relatives, we outer senshi were then assigned to become her guardians."

Jack frowned in thought, "By then she wasn't freaking like she is no, I take it?"

"That's right", Haruka went on, "Some time after the incident the Princess began longing for vengeance and through unfortunate circumstances her powers increasingly became stronger. She then concentrated all her force on this one thought of revenge.

This was when she actually became this dangerous and explosive. As her powers began to endanger Earth we had to freeze her powers, putting her into deep slumber."

"Then we came to that planet and _bang_..."

"No, Colonel", Michiru soothed him, "it must not have been necessarily you who woke her. We tend to assume that her awakening was self-impelled by the power of her own emotion. She was extremely roused, sad..."

xxxxx

_...and lonely. This was how Akahoshi felt just now as she re-lived the feelings she had had to cope with during centuries of sleep. By thinking about it her wrath grew, she wanted to take revenge on those who were responsible for it and after it she would smite all those who had killed her beloved family..._

xxxxx

A tremor went through Hotaru's body, "Soon she will awake", she gasped.

Setsuna stood up, "You think she'll have enough strength to transform, yet?"

"No", her friend shook her head.

"Good. But though you should stand aside..."

"I will", Hotaru confirmed, "and just to be sure you should..."

"I should transform, you're right", she took out her transformation pen, "Pluto planet power, wake up."

(AN: I was never quite sure, if the things the outer senshi had were pens, too; still dunno...)

xxxxx

Princess Akahoshi awoke, facing Sailor Pluto who was looking down on her.

"_Puu_", foran instant the old feelings of affection returned, to be replaced by even more anger immediately afterwards, "Why have you betrayed me?" she started up at her.

She held her back, "I haven't betrayed you, Akahoshi, you have betrayed yourself."

"_What are you talking about?"_ she yelled at the senshi telepathically.

Pluto backed away from her for some moments struggling with the thoughts' force that had hit her mind in a completely unprepared state.

"How dare you treating your princess like this?" she yelled at her former guardian, slowly approaching her.

"I...", Pluto gathered herself, "I have never treated you unfairly. Everything that happened to you was a result of your own actions", now as Akahoshi came closer and closer toward her, the senshi raised her staff sending out a wave of greenishly shining energy.

Even thought the princess had not yet transformed she easily took in the energy with her hand, throwing it right back at Pluto who was not quick enough to get away; so her own powers hit her with an even stronger force than she had sent them out with."

"No!" Hotaru could no longer hold back, she ran to her friend's side, trying to support her.

As soon as Akahoshi saw her, her anger grew. And finally she transformed in a warp of light, reaching her form of absolute power.

Quickly Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn; merely moments later she was facing a deadly wave of orange light rolling toward her. Screaming and full of determination what to do she raised her glaive.

Purple light filled the room and only seconds later everything was over.

xxxxx

Michiru trembled turning to stare at Haruka full of fear.

Worriedly her friend put a hand on her arm and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's Setsuna and Hotaru. They're both hurt", she brought out still shaken by her strong sensation.

O'Neill reacted immediately turning to General Hammond, "Permission to go, sir?"

"Granted", he picked up the phone, "I'll call in an emergency team."

The colonel nodded quickly leaving together with Haruka and Michiru.

xxxxx

In the guest quarters they found Setsuna and Hotaru both broken down to the floor. As Haruka came to a stop next to Setsuna, she opened her eyes looking up at her friend.

"Hotaru", she said in a whisper, "she needs assistance, quickly."

"It'll be here soon", Haruka assured her, "How about Akahoshi?"

Setsuna only shook her head not knowing what had happened to the princess. Haruka looked over at Michiru and saw that she was kneeling some feet away from her, next to the princess's motionless figure.

"Her body is no longer feeling hot", she remarked, "her powers must've been blocked somehow."

"Saturn must've managed to do this", Haruka returned moving over toward Jack who was holding Hotaru in his arms waiting for the medical team to arrive.

xxxxx

Janet Fraiser bent down over the young woman O'Neill had put down on the gurney.

"Check her vitals", she instructed the nurse.

"They're very weak, pulse down top 40 bpm, paralyzed breathing."

"Oxygen", Janet ordered quickly examining her body, it was covered with severe class three burns, "Move her out." Before she left, the doctor spun around to see that Sam, who had come in with her, was helping her friend Setsuna to stand up again and that Jack had lifted the alien princess without getting hurt.

She left to stay by her patient's side. A short moment later Jack and the others followed her.

xxxxx

Okay, here goes another chapter. Hopefully it had the right length.

More to come soon, stay tuned, people.

Thanks for your attention.


	9. First Time

Chapter 9 - First Time

In her mind it had taken Princess Akahoshi some time to realize what had happened to her.

But now she knew that her powers had been blocked, but she had no idea how it had happened.

As she now awoke from unconsciousness the man called Jack and the red-haired woman whose names she did not remember were looking down on her.

She sat up trying not to look back at them.

"Hey", he addressed her, but she simply ignored him. He then turned to the other woman asking, "She's okay, ain't she?"

She nodded, "Just fine. I don't see any need to keep her here."

He turned back to Akahoshi, "You can go, heard that?"

She merely turned around to sit on the bed's edge and got up on her own rejecting the hand he was offering her.

As she passed him he handed her pants and a shirt saying, "At least you should change clothes."

The princess took the clothes and shot him an angry glare for his disrespectful behavior, but he did not seem to get the message as he raised his hands defensively and turned away stating, "Okay, I won't look..."

After Akahoshi had dressed herself the woman led her into another room of infirmary where the guardians had gathered, they had all re-transformed into their human forms.

As the princess entered everybody present turned around at once staring at her. She came to a stop in front of Pluto who had been talking to the other woman called Sam.

"Akahoshi", the senshi eyed her closely and the princess could judge from her looks and her tone that something was wrong.

Akahoshi pondered how she should react, as suddenly she remembered a glimpse of what had happened before she had awoken in infirmary:

"I'm sorry if I hurt you", she replied in a quiet but emotionless way.

"Don't feel sorry for me", Pluto returned directing her gaze toward the bed in the center of the room, a pale and battered Sailor Saturn was lying on it.

The sight made more memories return to Akahoshi's mind: "I...have done that", she murmured in realization. After a moment she approached the bed to get a closer look, taking in the full capability of her destructive powers.

Shaking she took Saturn's pale hand and suddenly a strong vision of the past struck her mind:

xx Vision xx

"_Akahoshi, no!" she heard their screams closing from behind, but she did not mind. She tightened the grip she had of Sailor Saturn's body trying to drain power from her._

"_Let me go", the senshi winded under her arms._

"_I'm not thinking of it", the franticness of her own voice chilled Akahoshi._

"_Then you're not leaving me another chance."_

_Before Akahoshi could defend herself Saturn's death scream sent her reeling backwards, only seconds later she crashed to the ground, feeling how the attack paralyzed her powers... _

xx End vision xx

Akahoshi gasped for air trembling backwards threatening to collapse to the floor.

"Princess..." Haruka wrapped her arm around Akahoshi's waist to support her, "Are you all right?"

After a moment of bewilderment she nodded and moved away from the bed. As Haruka had helped her to sit down the princess started sobbing.

What had she done to Saturn? And why had she done it again? What had been wrong with her all the time? Anger bubbled up inside her, but it was not accompanied by the usual heat wave.

Saturn had made all these troubles go away paying a high price for her audacious intervention. And how had she thanked her?

"I ... I could've killed her."

"But you didn't", Michiru knelt down by her side.

"And her sacrifice was not useless", Haruka added resting a hand on Akahoshi's shoulder, "Or are you still feeling overwhelmed by cravings for blood revenge?"

"No", she could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"See?" Michiru embraced her taking out a handkerchief to dry Akahoshi's wet face.

Now Setsuna moved over as well and it was obvious that she was still more than sad because of her best friend's condition. Slowly the princess approached her taking her hands,

"I wished I could undo all this", she sighed gravely.

"But you can't", Setsuna hugged her carefully, "none of us can." This statement grieved the confused princess even more.

That moment Jack entered the room seeing Akahoshi cry. He closed her cautiously putting his fingertips on her shoulder, "Akahoshi?"

She started away from him at once, "How dare you?" she snubbed, "I am the Myoujou no himesama, you have no right to touch me."

She pushed away running out of the room.

"What was that for?" he frowned looking after her for a long moment.

"She is confused", Haruka stated, "leave her some time to gather herself."

xxxxx

At the same time somebody else decided that the moment to act had come; scouts had just reported that someone seemed to have accomplished what he had never been capable of, awaking an extraordinarily precious pearl from her slumber.

He sent out his scouts to locate her, so that he could finally make her his own. He could no longer wait to possess her.

xxxxx

So, now Akahoshi falls into a deeeep emotional hole. Let's hope she'll get over it before the situation gets precarious again (this will be some time next chapter, or in the chapter after it, let's see...).

Another notice: I'm planning to put the story into the Stargate SG-1 section from next chapter...


	10. Gone

Chapter Ten - Gone

Akahoshi wandered through the corridors her mind heavy with thoughts. After awhile she felt a certain presence close to her. At first she did not stop, but then she decided to turn around:

Now her eyes were looking up into those belonging to the Jaffa she had attacked earlier.

"I have done you wrong", she said lowering her gaze.

"You did not know better", he replied not seeming to be irritated at all.

"But I could've listened to what your friends have told me", the princess sighed.

"By the time you attacked me you did not know a thing."

She shook her head confusedly. "True", she responded after a sort moment of pondering, "but this does not excuse what I've done. I'm so sorry."

"I accept your apologies", he stated.

Akahoshi nodded thankfully and turned away to walk on.

"I don't even know your name. Mine is Teal'C, what is yours?"

Surprised, she turned back around and took the hand he was holding out to her, "I am Princess Akahoshi."

"A pleasure to meet you, Princess", he bowed slightly.

"Likewise, Teal'C", she eased a little eyeing him closer herself.

xxxxx

Through several indications on the planet his scouts had found out that the alien had been taken to Tauri.

Inwardly a shudder of deep disgust crossed him. Why did these impertinent, childish humans always get their unworthy fingers on things that were destined to belong to him?

At least they seemed to have found a way to wake his pearl from her sleep, so he hoped.

Soon he would know for sure. If the technology he had stolen from Anubis worked, it was merely a question of minutes, now.

xxxxx

Screaming Hotaru awoke. "Setsuna?" she brought out weakly.

Her friend was by her side momentarily, "I'm here, Hotaru-chan. What's wrong?"

"You... you must protect the Princess. I just had a vision. She's in immediate danger."

"What have you seen?" her friend wanted to know full of worry.

"I'm not sure. You have to find her, quickly", Hotaru told her excitedly.

"On my way", Setsuna rushed out of the room at once.

xxxxx

"_Unscheduled off-world activation." _

As the Stargate alarm went off a shiver crossed Akahoshi's body. Something was wrong here, that was what her feelings were telling her.

"Are you all right?" Teal'C asked.

"I...", she was like paralyzed and did not know what to say.

Suddenly Setsuna came running around the corner. Now the princess knew that her feeling was absolutely right and she also realized that the guardian had come too late to help her.

Only seconds later Akahoshi felt how a tickle grabbed her body and tore her away, it came so quickly, she was not even able to move.

xxxxx

Setsuna could not believe her eyes. Princess Akahoshi had just vanished in front of her eyes. A moment later the Stargate shut off again.

Confusedly she looked at Teal'C.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Seemingly an Asgard transportation device has been used", he stated.

"A _what_?"

"Some Goa'uld have learnt to use it as well."

She bit her lip, "So, what you're saying is that a _Goa'uld _has just abducted Princess Akahoshi?"

He nodded slowly, "Likely."

"We have to alert the others."

"Indeed", quickly Teal'C and Setsuna went to alert Colonel O'Neill.

xxxxx

As soon as she could feel her body again Akahoshi staggered forward falling to the ground. Suddenly somebody gripped her arms and lifted her up vigorously; from the corner of her eye she could she that it were two Jaffa who had taken tight grip of her arms and now they were pulling her forward.

Akahoshi slowly raised her head and saw that they were dragging her toward somebody whose strong, dark aura left no doubt: he was Goa'uld. His mere aspect was making her shiver.

Desperately she tried to tear away from the Jaffa, but they were stronger. Her tries to break free seemed to please the Goa'uld.

As she was close enough he looked at her closely, a pervert kind of satisfaction in his eyes. Then he even touched her face forcing her to look right at him.

"No", Akahoshi blocked his hands away by throwing her head backwards, "Keep your hands off me", she hissed.

"Why should I?" he smirked at her. Obviously her defiance gave him even more drive to go on.

"Who are you and what the _hell_ do you want?" she returned evading his gaze.

"I am Baal. Welcome to my domain."

His sarcasm was giving Akahoshi the rest, by now she was more fuming than feared.

"How dare you abducting me?", she snapped.

"Well, my dear", he grinned deviously, "you should no that you're making a perfect object to study."

Akahoshi shuddered. Why was this happening to her? Wrath evolved from deep inside of her, but she could not canalize it, her powers were no longer operative.

She was trapped, helpless and alone.

xxxxx

"Who do you think could've taken our princess away?", Michiru inquired worriedly.

"Judging form how she was abducted...", Sam began biting her lip.

"... it is most possible that Anubis is responsible for it", Teal'C finished for her.

"And that's really bad for her", Janet stated.

"Actually the worst that could happen to her", Jack added quietly.

"We have never heard of him", Setsuna pondered, "What's so evil about him?"

"In case he _really_ has her", Sam replied, "your existence would be in grave danger. He would use his mind probe on the princess, then he'd know all about you."

"But it isn't him", Hotaru, who had just sat up in bed, intervened softly.

"Not?" Jack let out a relieved sigh.

Haruka turned toward her friend "Did you have another vision?"

Hotaru nodded weakly.

"So, who is it, then?" Sam asked.

"His name is Baal."

"Dang, not much better", Jack moaned grabbing his forehead with a hand, then he rose. "It's best we contact the Tok'ra, ask them if they know something", he said to Samantha.

"Best we can do", she replied turning to leave with her CO.

"Speed up", Hotaru pleaded quietly, "She can't defend herself any more.'

xxxxx

Aw-key, some Baal fun for a little change. He's so yuck when he enjoys himself... Who wants him to get his butt kicked by the senshi? raises hand eagerly, calling, _"Me, me!" _

Hopefully you still like it, though...


	11. Perspective

Chapter Eleven - Perspective

A scream filled her head. Fearfully she realized that it was her own. Her body stiffened from the searing pain crossing her spine. Suddenly a new presence came to life inside of her, it was the most evil spirit she had ever sensed...

xxxxx

Hotaru shot up from a short, dreamless sleep, she panted heavily and tears streamed down her cheeks. She could feel that something horrible would happen soon, if they did not save Princess Akahoshi in time, her vision had left no doubt.

xxxxx

Akahoshi cramped together. Dazedly she glanced up at Baal who was staring right down on her. Slowly she sat up turning her face away from him; she had passed out because of the strong vision that had just stricken her mind, it highly embarrassed her, how could she show such feeble reactions in front of the enemy?

Of course Baal picked up her troubled feelings at once. "Your weakness disappoints me", he challenged her, "I hoped you would sustain more than merely words."

"You see, I'm useless for you", she said in a quiet, sharp tone.

He took offense from it, "Don't even try to change my mind. This is not your pathetic, little game we're playing here."

The princess turned to face him, piercing him with cold eyes full of defiance. "It isn't?"

Now Baal got sort of furious, slowly and threatening he began walking toward Akahoshi. "Your impudence is sickening. I'll give you this one and only chance to arrange yourself with me",

his hand brushed across her shoulder toward her neck, "Cooperate and I won't hurt you ."

Akahoshi merely stared at him as his hands approached her left cheek and he spoke on.

"But if you don't, I can be very different", his fingers dug into her hair forcing her head backwards as he continued to talk, "and I won't be distracted by your looks."

Then his lips closed her bare neck and she could hardly defend herself. Then he abruptly released his grip and she crashed to the floor violently landing on her back.

"I'm waiting", he grinned down on her full of mock amusement.

"Never would I cooperate with you", the princess yelled, "not over my rotting corpse."

Angrily he grabbed her arm pulling the princess to her feet, "You have chosen your fate", he told her coldly.

xxxxx

"The Tok'ra have an intel on where Baal is currently staying. This planet is an entire fortress. Nobody ever got in there and they can't help us with that, either", Jack informed Haruka and Setsuna with a sigh.

"And what do we do now?" Haruka exquired.

"Good question", the colonel returned dropping his head..

"Let's hope we'll find a solution quickly", Setsuna said, "I've just spoken to Hotaru and you don't want to know what her latest vision was about."

"What has she seen?" Sam inquired worriedly.

"The implantation of a symbiote", she responded emotionlessly.

"On the Princess?" Jack exclaimed, it was obvious how shocked he was.

"God, that's the worst that could happen", Sam stated quietly.

"There's a chance that we can track her exact location and get to her with our powers ", Haruka said after a moment of thought

"You can't do that", Jack intervened.

"And why not?" she exquired not getting his point.

"If any information on you senshi and on what you did with your powers would get out of there, and it surely will, you'll not only have Baal on your backs, but the whole rest of the System Lords."

"He's right", Setsuna noted sighing, "We can't act this offensively in a situation like this."

"And what else can we do?" her friend questioned impatiently.

"Let's talk to Michiru and Hotaru", Setsuna calmed her, "I've got the feeling that there's another option left for us."

Almost immediately Haruka turned around and grabbed Setsuna's arm, "Let's go", she said simply. Then the two of them left returning to Michiru and Hotaru to discuss their limited possibilities.

"Oy", Jack moaned as they were gone, "I hope they won't do anything stupid."

Sam lay a hand on his arm, "They won't", she held on adding more quietly, "as long as Setsuna's reason is enough to hold Haruka back."

xxxxx

Aw-key, a little short, but I hope it's enough for the moment. It's all because of this stuuuupid Chemistry exam...

Love, _Baalsgirl _


	12. Reason

Chapter Twelve - Reason 

As Hotaru looked up at her friends, they could see that she had been crying, her cheeks were still wet with tears.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked her, but she was too perplexed to answer the question.

So Setsuna turned to Michiru who had been by Hotaru's side all the time. She merely shook her head saying, "She has been crying for quite awhile, but she hasn't told me anything, either."

Now Haruka tried to get Hotaru to talk, she knelt down in front of her, carefully taking her friend's pale hands into hers saying, "Ho-chan, have you seen something again? We are all well aware of how much it hurts you, but though we need to know what's going on, for Akahoshi's sake."

"I know", Hotaru returned weakly sniffling away her tears, "it is that this Goa'uld ... he's unremittingly hurting her", she hid her face in her hands.

"Is he hurting her physically, or...?" Setsuna exquired worriedly, not able to help this question.

"His mere presence is causing her great pain", her friend responded, "and he's tormenting her by other means as well."

"You mean torture?" Haruka was startled at once.

She nodded slowly, "And she's completely defenseless. And it's all my fault."

"No, it isn't", Michiru took an arm around her, "what you did only self defense. You couldn't expect something like this to happen."

"But it happened and now she's helpless, unable to reverse..." Hotaru and Setsuna exchanged a stunned look, they had just thought of exactly the same thing.

"Maybe that's the solution we've been searching for", Setsuna stated.

"What?" the other two eyed her confusedly.

"It's about the blocking process", she explained excitedly, "it is reversible."

xxxxx

Strong pain was making her shake and she could feel small flows of blood rinsing down her arms and her upper body. She prayed for this torment to end, she could no longer stand it.

Then, after another while of suffering, her body finally gave in and everything went black.

Akahoshi awoke and found herself lying on a daybed in a completely different room merely wearing a short nighty.

Slowly she sat up having a quick look around, there was nobody present except for a servant girl who came rushing toward her.

Confusedly the princess examined her body for scars or other injuries, but there were none to be found, even though they _had_ to be there. What had happened to make them vanish?

Akahoshi had no idea, for she did not have any memory of the time after the endless tortures she had had to sustain, but at least she had some time away from Baal now and she did not hope that he would return for her too soon.

"Can you get up?" the young servant asked.

Akahoshi set her feet down to the floor, not responding to her question.

"My master wants to see you as soon as you are dressed", the girl went on while putting down a dress and some undergarments next to the princess, "And I advise you not to strain his patience too much", with these words she left her alone.

xxxxx

Some minutes later everybody had gathered in infirmary to listen to the plan Setsuna and Hotaru had come up with.

"There is a way we can unleash Akahoshi's powers again", Setsuna said.

"All you need to do is getting me close enough to her", Hotaru added.

Jack and Sam exchanged a quick glance. "How close would _that_ be?' Jack inquired skeptically.

"I'd have to be on the planet at least", she gave in.

Sam frowned, "Through the Stargate?"

"Momentarily the only chance we have", Michiru stated.

"So you're saying that you can't use your freaky powers for teleport or something?" Jack asked, "not we're not willing to help, but given the situation..."

"Colonel, we understand your concern", Setsuna told him.

He raised his hands, "Thank you, Setsuna. Was just a question."

Now Hotaru spoke up again, "The problem is that I'm too weak to perform the reverse spell _and _toteleport all at once."

"This is why I'm not so sure if it's wise to let you go on such a mission, yet", Janet Fraiser intervened, her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Another problem is the Stargate being situated in the middle of Baal's fortress", Sam noted, "and it'll surely be guarded."

"So speaking it could be suicide", Jack muttered.

For a moment the room fell silent. Then Hotaru made a proposal no one had reckoned with:

"Let me go there alone", she demanded.

Everybody, even her friends, turned to stare at her without understanding.

"Don't even _think_ about it", Jack and Haruka said almost at once.

But she did not give up trying to persuade them: "If she knows I'm there, she'll to her best to protect the both of us as soon as her powers are freed again."

"And if her craving for vengeance and her hatred for you returns?" Sam wanted to know.

"I just don't think this will happen."

"You _think_", Jack rolled his eyes slowly getting excited, "and what if you're _wrong_?"

Now Teal'C, who had followed the conversation silently, spoke out his thoughts,

"O'Neill, I share Hotaru's opinion. It is more than likely that the princess will protect her after all that has happened to her."

"Colonel, please", Hotaru looked at him in a highly pleading way.

He let out a long sigh, then he nodded slowly, "Good, you can go. But not without a team."

That moment General Hammond entered. "Have you thought of something?" he asked.

(AN: George 4 eva! Li, did u know Hammond is Texan?)

"Sir", Jack began, "Hotaru has a way to unleash the princess's powers again. I'd like to volunteer and put a team together to accompany her."

Before the general could say something to the plan Sam and Teal'C exchanged a meaningful look and the major said, "Sir, Teal'C and me would like to volunteer as well."

Hammond frowned while he was thinking about it, then he decided, "I hope you know what you're into, people. But I won't deny you my go-ahead; as long as you take a backup team with you to secure your position."

"Understood. Let's get started", Jack turned toward the exit motioning for Sam and Teal'C to follow him.

A moment later Hotaru got out of bed to get ready as well. Setsuna embraced her wishing her good luck and so did Michiru and Haruka.

Short before she transformed into Sailor Saturn she turned to Fraiser:

"Thank you, Janet", she whispered giving her a hug.

She returned the gesture saying, "We'll talk about that later. Good luck."

Hotaru nodded gratefully then she started the transformation, "Saturn Planet Power, make up."

xxxxx

Suddenly Baal stood in front of her, she had not even heard him enter.

"I've decided to give you another chance to submit to me", he said right away, a cold grin parting his lips.

"Keep on dreaming", Akahoshi returned snappishly, "never would I submit to a _Goa'uld_."

"Because Apophis has destroyed your planet?" he questioned with mock compassion.

Now her rage grew even fierier: "Because I _hate_ you", she yelled, "Go to _hell_!"

"Your defiance begins to annoy me", he fumed, "I thought you were smart enough to know that I can do everything I like with you", he went on with a thin smirk, "I can hurt you and I can heal you. So as I can torture, kill and revive you."

She stared at him with disbelief. "You have killed me? How dare you?"

He smiled briefly, "Yet I haven't. Seeing that we can't coexist the way I wanted to, I have chosen another fate for you.", he paused for an instant looking right at her, "Implantation."

The mere word shocked Akahoshi to the bone. She froze trembling all over her body. "No", she whispered, "you can't do that."

"I can't?" he chuckled quietly, "Let me say you've had enough chances to prevent it."

xxxxx

Aw-key, here's chapter 12 already. (Oh, and I've got the feeling that I screwed chem...)

I think the story will work without Serenity and the inners for another while. But I'm playing with the idea to bring at least Sere up for the ending...


	13. Vengeance

Chapter Thirteen - Vengeance 

"Stay behind me until we have secured the area", Jack O'Neill instructed Saturn shortly before the wormhole established, "Understood?"

She nodded, "Understood."

Then the Stargate activated and the team stepped up the ramp. For a moment the senshi held on mistrustfully eyeing the water-like event horizon.

Sam nudged her from behind saying softly, "It ain't that bad. Except for the fact that you're being demolecularized it's even fun."

"Thanks", she took a deep breath following Jack into the wormhole.

xxxxx

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna watched the team's departure from the conference room. Haruka had her arms crossed not looking at Setsuna, who was standing some steps behind her, as she talked to her:

"I don't think letting her go on this mission was right", she stated.

"I'm not sure", Setsuna approached her a little, "Slowly I begin to think that Hotaru is right about the way Akahoshi will behave once her powers are unleashed again."

"So you mean she'll protect her?" Haruka questioned.

"I think so, yes", Setsuna affirmed.

Now Michiru, who had followed the conversation silently till now, said in a quiet voice, "If she can."

Perplexedly both Haruka and Setsuna turned to stare at her. "Mi-chan, do you know something?", Setsuna inquired searchingly as she saw the weird look in her friend's eyes.

"No", she replied, "It's just that I've got an extremely strange feeling about it..."

xxxxx

Sadly Akahoshi looked to the floor. Her hands were shaking and she was no longer able to concentrate on something else than this one question:

_Why was he doing this to her?_

Slowly she rose from the bed she had been sitting on, starting to walk through the room. She had no idea when they would come to take her or how it would feel. All she knew was that she would lose control over her body, committing it to an evil symbiote forcing her to do nothing but uncounted cruelties with her own hands.

All these thoughts and all this knowledge were too much for her, she could no longer stand them. She fell to the ground and threw up.

Two servants came up to her almost immediately. They cleaned up the floor helping the princess back to the daybed to lie down.

One of them approached her with a wet cloth, wiping across her wet face.

"You're hot", she said to her, "What's wrong with you?"

Akahoshi did not respond her, turning her face away. Slowly a thought came up inside of her mind. It was not fear that made her feel like this, it was the awakening of something very familiar she had slowly begun to miss:

Her powers. She was wishing for them to come to life soon enough to save her from becoming a Goa'uld.

xxxxx

"It is done", Sailor Saturn told Sam and Jack after she had finished the spell, "but it will take some time until her powers will be fully awoken again."

"Let's hope it'll happen quickly", Jack said, "We should find her before, though", he motioned for Sam, Teal'C and Saturn to follow him.

Slowly they sneaked through the momentarily empty corridor leaving the guards they had taken out behind them.

xxxxx

Suddenly two Jaffa guards entered the room dragging Akahoshi up from the bed in a very rough way.

She felt vertiginous barely able to stand on her own feet, for now fear and exhaustion because of her slowly returning powers were weakening her all at once.

For awhile they walked through the corridors until the princess had completely lost orientation. Finally the entered a room that seemed to be Baal's private quarters.

There he stood, smiling at her icily. The Jaffa held her back by her arms and she looked up at him.

"So there you are", he noted coldly, "Time to meet your fate."

Now the princess was forced to her knees by the guards. From the corner of her eye she saw how a servant approached with a vessel that was containing a symbiote. He followed his master as he slowly walked toward her.

Baal came to a stop some inches away from her. With his one hand he bent her head forward, shoving away her hair to uncover her neck; with his other hand he took the symbiote from the servant setting it down on her bare skin.

Akahoshi could feel the parasite crawling up her back toward her neck and at the same time she sensed the scream of her awakening powers; they had come close to the surface now, ready to emerge in this situation of immediate danger.

With a screech the symbiote entered her body to join with her nerve system. She screamed under the pain of its bite, then she passed out, no longer picking up anything of the happenings around her.

xxxxx

"O'Neill", Teal'C who had looked around the corner of the corridor whispered, "I think I've found the princess."

Jack walked over to the Jaffa's side, "Where is she?"

Teal'C motioned his head toward a door on the opposite side of the hallway. It was guarded by two soldiers and a servant had just left the room behind it carrying a suspicious vessel in his hands.

Jack turned around to Saturn. "Do you feel something?" he asked. She closed her eyes for a moment, then she nodded.

"Good. Let's go", they checked if the corridor was clear. Then Teal'C took out the two Jaffa with his zat before they realized what was going on.

An instant later the team stormed the quarters. To their shock they saw Akahoshi lying flat on the floor. Some steps away from her Baal was standing. Without hesitating Jack raised his weapon getting the Goa'uld at gunpoint.

That moment a wave of motion went through Princess Akahoshi's body, followed by a yellowish hue of energy, she was transforming!

Slowly she rose from the ground, her body was covered with white light forming a long dress. On her back appeared a pair of white angel's wings. As she tilted her head backwards Jack could see a familiar red star glowing on her forehead, but it was not the only thing there this time, under it shone a reddish golden crescent opened to the top.

Everybody was else surprised by this sudden transformation. Even Baal made some stunned steps backwards.

"What the...", he brought out.

Now Akahoshi spoke up, "You've dared to harm me, a Solar Princess, daughter of Empress Myouyou", she said fierily, "And for this you will be punished."

A strong blow of energy that had emerged from her hands struck the Goa'uld right into the middle part of his body sending him flying far through the big room. By the time he crashed to the floor Akahoshi passed out again returning into her human form.

Teal'C and Saturn were the first ones to get to her. Carefully Teal'C rolled her over to her side examining her neck.

Picking up his worried look the senshi asked, "What's wrong with her?" and actually she already knew what he would answer.

"A symbiote has invaded her", he stated almost dolefully for his measure.

By the time the Jaffa was about to lift the princess up into his arms Sam had checked on Baal notifying Jack that he was still alive.

Jack cocked his gun, determined to finally kill the enemy he hated the most. That moment Akahoshi opened her eyes for some seconds staring at the colonel.

"Don't", she whispered, then her eyes fell shut again.

Now Teal'C carried her motionless body over to the door telling Jack to follow her advice:

"You should so as she wishes", he said gravely, "We need to leave this place immediately. The princess is in urgent need of help."

After a moment Jack nodded, "Okay, you're right. It's time to leave this hellhole."

The team left the quarters and they returned to the Stargate where their backup had established a perimeter without further problems. Then they all returned to Earth as quick as they could.

xxxxx

So, this is _not _the end. There's some more stuff to follow.

And btw: I didn't screw _chem_ (got an A, nanana) but instead I did screw _Latin_, there I got an unfavorable B - (!) didn't get that there for ages... sniff, sad thing. But this doesn't mean that I _mind _it.


	14. Chances

Chapter Fourteen - Chances 

As soon as the gate activated Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna stormed into the embarkation room. General Hammond followed them some moments later.

Then Teal'C left the wormhole carrying Princess Akahoshi's body.

Haruka was the first to reach him and neither did she hide her worry, nor her impatient nature:

"What happened to her?" she questioned in a sort of irritated way.

"A symbiote has invaded her body", the Jaffa responded emotionlessly.

"How could this happen?" Haruka exquired shooting every member of the rescue team devastating glares.

Now Hotaru approached her eyeing her friend with a sharp look that did not allow any contradictions,

"Haru-chan", she said firmly, "It just happened. She had enough power to protect us but not to protect herself", she paused for a brief instant then added, "It was likely to end that way."

"This is unacceptable", Haruka growled.

Hotaru lost her patience, "Accept it, though", she hissed before she turned on her heal quickly leaving the room.

After she had gone the others in the gate room got into motion again. O'Neill started to give orders to his team:

"Teal'C, take her to infirmary. And Carter..." he gave his 2IC a meaningful look on which she nodded walking over to Hammond.

"Sir", she inquired, "Do you agree on notifying the Tok'ra?"

"Of course, Major", he confirmed, "Go ahead."

Only moments later she left for the control room to ready a message.

Jack directed his glance over to Setsuna and Michiru saying, "Meanwhile I'll check on Hotaru."

Setsuna gave him a thankful nod and he left as well.

As everybody else had gone Michiru went over to Haruka harshly rebuking her friend.

"This was not necessary", she said sharply, adding in a more quiet tone, "We don't accept it, either. But there's no need to blame the _rescue_ team members who tried to save the princess under the risk of their lives."

"I know. But if we would've gone there, we might have prevented it..." she contradicted.

Setsuna eyed her angrily, "We couldn't have changed it, either and you know that very well."

"Leave me alone, both of you", fuming Haruka ran outside.

Michiru wanted to follow her, but Setsuna held her back saying, "Leave her, she'll settle with the thought."

"You're right", her friend sighed, "But the fear of losing Akahoshi is indeed not easy to cope with."

xxxxx

"Hotaru?"

She stopped and turned around seeing that Jack was coming toward her.

"Are you all right?" he asked as soon as he had reached her.

"Yes", she calmed him, "It's just that Haruka's temper has been too much for me just now."

"She can piss one off once in awhile, can't she?"

"Yeah", she sighed, "But that's in her character, she can't really help it. And at the moment, I don't know if we can take her thoughts amiss."

"No, we can't", Jack affirmed changing the subject on something that had bothered him since the moment he had seen it, "But enough of that. I've got another question."

"Please ask."

"What happened to Akahoshi back on the planet? The star with the crescent and these wings... I've never seen her change that much before."

"What we've seen was her full transformation. I myself have only seen it twice, now."

"And this also explains why Teal'C didn't burn his fingers as he touched her?"

"Yes. In this state she is most powerful and it takes her a lot of strength to even reach it."

"Then I wonder why she didn't kill Baal right away."

"There's nothing to wonder", Hotaru stated, "In her mind Akahoshi is a strong pacifist, even if somebody causes her great pain and she only feels hatred for this person, she can't really kill him. And the same force motivated her to tell you not to shoot Baal."

"I see", Jack replied feeling great admiration for the princess's strength and courage, knowing very well that he was not the only one who was not ready to lose her, yet.

xxxxx

Teal'C strongly shared these feelings as he sat by Akahoshi's bedside.

Gently he caressed her hand holding it against his cheek while he quietly spoke to her,

"Don't leave me. I know you're strong enough to win over this parasite. It can't take you away from here, it..."

xxxxx

"_... won't take you away. You are much stronger than it is. I believe in you."_

_Akahoshi reached out to touch this familiar presence trying to give her strength, but she could barely make it. She was getting weaker and weaker under the pressure of the Goa'uld occupying her mind._

"_Sere-chan", she screamed, "don't leave me. Don't.."_

_But it was too late; her powers faded and she could no longer cling to the last thing that was giving her hope. She was beginning to lose her fight._

xxxxx

Okay, I know this chapter wasn't really great, but there's this nasty art project on my mind (2 weeks before vacation starts!) and somehow I needed a bridge.

And the last thing I want is to let you wait too long for anything.


	15. Drifting

Chapter Fifteen - Drifting 

"We've just received word from the Tok'ra", Samantha informed Janet immediately after entering infirmary, "They've agreed on sending us help."

"That's good news", the doctor gave a relieved sigh, "since I don't know for how long I can keep her stable anymore."

"That bad?" Sam frowned.

"Actually...yeah. First there was no sign of trouble, but for the past 45 minutes her life signs have become fainter", she held on thinking of the right words, "She's been like ... adrift."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course", Fraiser went ahead and the major followed her, "I think Teal'C will be happy about some company. He's been alone with her the entire time, now."

"He has? It really must've hit him hard."

As they reached him and Akahoshi her assumption was obvious to be true...

xxxxx

_Akahoshi slipped into the very depths of her mind; and there she was again: her cousin Serenity. Concern was written all over her face and she had good reason for it._

_"Akahoshi, you can't give up now", she said in a soft, pleading tone._

_"I know, Sere. But I'm can't go on, I'm dying", she contradicted._

_"That is what the symbiote wants you to do", Serenity explained, "But you mustn't believe it."_

_"I'm too weakened."_

_"I know that the transformation has cost you a lot of strength, but you're not. Fight is as good as you can. Help is on its way", the lunar princess encouraged her._

_"How long?"_

_"Soon", Serenity turned to leave, but before she went away she requested, "And, Hoshi-chan, promise me one thing: Don't mind Baal for what he has done to you. It was not in his intention to hurt you more than necessary."_

_With an emotional sigh Akahoshi withdrew further into herself. _

_She was thankful for her cousin always being there to encourage her, although she would never even start to think about her tries to hold her from vengeance. _

_But this time her talk had taken effect on her behavior, she had killed Baal, but now she began to realize that this had been a dangerous mistake she would have to pay for... _

xxxxx

"I am feeling how she keeps on withdrawing further and further into her mind", Teal'C told Sam with a concerned glance at the pale Akahoshi.

"So you mean she's giving up against the Goa'uld?"

"So it seems."

That moment Janet returned followed by two Tok'ra. "Here we are", she said, then turning to Sam, "Your dad's waiting outside."

"Thanks", she replied, brushing along Akahoshi's side before she left infirmary.

xxxxx

Jacob Carter smiled lightly at his daughter as she embraced him.

"Hi dad", she said softly, "it's good seeing you again."

"Hi Sam", he greeted her in return, "it's good to see you, too."

She eyed her father for a moment, then stated, "You look concerned. What's wrong?"

"It's about your 'alien' ", he said, "Are you really aware of who she is?"

"She's a princess and the only survivor of a massacre on her planet. But by the way you asked I take it that there's more to it..."

"There's indeed", Jacob confirmed, "Selmac knows all about the bloodshed on her planet and about the reason why she survived it."

Sam eyed him worriedly, "What happened?"

"Out of wrath she killed all the Goa'uld and Jaffa present on the planet."

Sam's eyes widened, "How many?"

"Thousands. In this battle Apophis lost over ten of his contingents."

"That goes far beyond the things we've seen of her, yet", she frowned, "and it also means that she has more than spared Baal. She could've killed him easily no matter how week she was."

"That's right", he sighed, "And she should've better done it. Not to think about what would happen if he controlled the princess and her powers. This is something that is never to happen. Otherwise..."

Sam made a slashing gesture along her throat.

"Right."

"That's serious. We should notify Colonel O'Neill and the general. And we'd better talk to Akahoshi's guardians", Sam set into motion for the next elevator and Jacob followed her.

xxxxx

_Akahoshi felt how the symbiote's evil presence left her body, but though she did not move from where she was, in the very depth of her subconscious._

_"Akahoshi", for the third time she heard the voice of her cousin. Mentally she turned around for it and suddenly the gray haze around her converted into the favorite place of her youth, the colorful garden of her family's palace that was destroyed on the day the Goa'uld arrived._

_"Akahoshi", Serenity sat down in the shade of her favorite tree, right next to her cousin, "what are you still doing here? The symbiote is gone and you're free again."_

_"No, I'm not. As long as my powers remain as they are, there's no place for me to go to."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because I would be a great danger to everybody. Especially if Baal comes for me again."_

_"You've read the symbiote's thoughts", Serenity stated sadly._

_"I did", Akahoshi told her, "And you know that they are right."_

_"You're denying yourself, Hoshi-chan", her cousin said, "you want something else than what they tell you."_

_"But I can't have it."_

_"You're the only one who thinks so", Serenity put a hand on her shoulder, "everybody's aware of your troubles and they've just come together to think of a solution. Don't disappoint them", she held on, "Akahoshi, please."_

_"I'd only cause them trouble", she argued._

_"No", her cousin whispered, "they need you badly, they're all grieving for you. You should make the happy again..."_

_Suddenly Serenity vanished and Akahoshi was alone again._

xxxxx

So, one or two more chaps to follow. God, this cold is killing me...

Btw. there's just a song playing on the radio, it's from "Hair" and really cool, I like it: "_Take that look off your face, I can see through your smile. You would love to be right..._"


	16. Back

Chapter Sixteen - Back

"Where's Haruka?" Jack asked as everybody, except for her, had gathered for another meeting to discuss what should happen with Akahoshi.

"No idea", Michiru replied, "I haven't spoken to her since after the happenings in the gate room."

"Me neither", Setsuna added, "but I guess she's in her quarters, sulking."

"I wouldn't like to talk to her now myself", Jack retorted, "Let's start without her, then", he turned to General Hammond, "Sir?"

The general nodded toward Sam and Jacob Carter to report what they knew.

"Seemingly we've got another problem concerning Akahoshi's powers", Sam began, "according to Selmak they're even much stronger than we thought."

Now Jacob went on, "As Apophis attacked her planet she killed thousands out of fury."

Jack turned to Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna who seemed a little perplexed by the last statement. "Did you know about that?"

"I do", Setsuna replied. "No one else except for Prince Endymion and me knows, because for some reason he thought it'd be best to keep it a secret from the other senshi", she then explained to her bewildered friends.

"Anyway that's the reason why any Goa'uld, especially Baal, mustn't get hold of her as long as she is in possession of her full powers", Jacob continued, "otherwise we're all in grave danger of extinction."

"Really that bad?" Jack wondered.

Suddenly Teal'C muttered, "It was the reason for Bra'tac becoming Apophis's prime..."

"What?" he questioned.

Now the Jaffa said it aloud, "O'Neill, Bra'tac has often spoken of this massacre; it was of grave extent. If a Goa'uld possessed these destructive capabilities..."

"Right", Jack sighed, "Now I'm getting your point."

"So what can we do, people?" Hammond asked into the round.

"We need to block her powers again", Hotaru said simply, "but I won't do it before she wakes up again. Since at the moment she needs them for healing and I want to talk to her first that she knows what's going on."

"I consent with Hotaru", Setsuna stated.

"Me, too", Jack consented as well after a moment of thought, "But she's gonna wake up at all, is she?"

Janet looked at the colonel for a moment, then noted, "I hope so, yes, for slowly her condition is improving."

"Good, so that's decided", he folded his arms looking over at the general apologetically for his quickness, "I mean as long as that's okay with you, Sir..."

"It is, Colonel", Hammond flinched a little at his 2IC, "Dismissed."

Suddenly Sam interjected, "And who's gonna tell Haruka about it. I mean slowly I'm really worried about her after what happened after our arrival..."

"I'll go", Michiru said, "We've still got some little points to sort out...", then she left to find her friend.

xxxxx

As she stood next to Akahoshi's bed staring down on the sleeping princess, Haruka shuddered about seeing her like this, weak and helpless, to fearful to return to the surface.

This had never been to happen, she blamed everybody at this complex for it and the fact that no one could help the princess irked her even more.

Haruka could not take her aspect any longer, angrily she ran away returning to her guest quarters withdrawing into herself.

xxxxx

_Uranus, why don't you believe in me? Sadly Akahoshi held on shortly before reaching the surface gathering strength to return, proving herself in front of her worried senshi. _

xxxxx

"Haruka?"

"Leave me alone", she growled as Michiru entered the quarters.

"I wanted you to know that there are news", her friend went on, ignoring Haruka's bad temper, "The Goa'uld has been removed and we've decided to block Akahoshi's powers as soon as she wakes up. So there's no need to _blame _anybody, anymore", she finished with a sulky undertone.

All at once Haruka raised her head looking right up into Michiru's face, "Mi-chan", she said in sore way, "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, I am", she returned firmly, then, more quietly, she added, "in a way. And so are Setsuna and Hotaru."

"This doesn't mean that I didn't have the right to get angry", Haruka argued, "And there's still a chance that the princess dies."

"Oh, Haruka, how can one be this narrow-minded?" Michiru huffed, "Akahoshi would be ashamed of you."

"If you think so", her friend groaned, "Leave."

"Be assured I will", Michiru went outside slamming the door behind her, being pretty sure that Akahoshi could sense Haruka's doubts and that they were not doing any good to her condition.

xxxxx

Teal'C, Hotaru and Setsuna returned to infirmary to wait for Princess Akahoshi to wake up.

"I've got the strange feeling that she isn't going to awake on her own accord", Hotaru pondered.

"But what could we do to get her into it?" Setsuna inquired.

Teal'C raised a knowing eyebrow, "There's not much we have to do", he noted taking Akahoshi's hand into his two.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Hotaru asked.

"There is indeed something special going out from her that has the power to deeply affect me" the Jaffa returned briefly.

Then suddenly, shortly after he had said this, a twitch went through Akahoshi's body, her lips parted and she sucked in air. Almost immediately her eyes flickered open and she stared blankly at Teal'C.

"Thank you", she whispered, "I needed this strength of yours."

"You're welcome", he smiled.

Hotaru and Setsuna exchanged a surprised glance. Then Setsuna caught herself saying, "It is good to have you back, Princess."

"Thank you, Puu", she responded softly.

Hotaru waited till Akahoshi turned to her, then said, "I'm sorry, Princess, but your powers need to be blocked again."

"Don't you know that I've been wishing for you to do this since I regained them on Baal's planet?"

The prompt response baffled both of the senshi present. "So you don't mind losing them?" they both asked nearly at once.

"Of course I don't as long as you leave me a chance of self-control", she confirmed, "I've come to see now that it's time for me to have a life free of them."

"But I don't think we can do this", Setsuna frowned.

"You can; as long as it is not directly linked with the brain, there's no chance a Goa'uld symbiote can trigger it", Akahoshi explained.

Hotaru pondered for a moment then stated, "There's a way to make the regain of powers depend on the purity of your heart..."

"I _knew_ you'd think of that", the princess smiled at her.

That moment Janet Fraiser entered the room obviously surprised about seeing Akahoshi up.

"So you're awake?" she exquired a little astonished.

"Yes, Janet, I am", Akahoshi returned still grinning.

"I'll notify the others."

"Oh no, you won't", she contested, "at least not yet. I'd like to surprise them, especially Jack. Puu, Ho-chan, Teal'C, you're with me?"

Hotaru folded her arms saying in an admonishing tone, "But only after we're finished."

"Right. Ten seconds' kind of thing", Akahoshi reached out her hand to touch Hotaru's. A faint purple hue emerged between them and then the blockade was established again.

"But now you are?" she inquired playfully waving them closer to explain her plan.

A short while later they were done discussing and the princess turned to Fraiser asking, "May I get up?"

"I...", Janet frowned a little, "don't know exactly if I find it okay already..."

She gave the doctor her sweetest smile, "Please. I'm trying to be careful, promised."

"Okay, fine, you've convinced me", Fraiser raised her hands in surrender.

Akahoshi sat her feet on the floor and left with Hotaru and Teal'C to get dressed.

As she was gone Janet turned to Setsuna confusedly, "What's gotten into her?"

"That's the way you should've gotten to know her from the beginning", she replied with a smile.

xxxxx

So, kids, slowly getting to the end, I'd say one more chapter and we're done.

Love, _Baalsgirl_.


	17. Wishes

Chapter Seventeen - Wishes

"Hey, Teal'C", Jack passed his friend in the corridor on his way to the cafeteria, "I was about to grab a little bite to eat. Would you like to accompany. I mean, you haven't eaten for..."

"One day, twelve hours and twenty-eight minutes", the Jaffa replied, "I think I should join you, O'Neill."

"Fine, let's go", the colonel went ahead and Teal'C followed him.

As soon as they had sat down at a table Jack was eager to get answers to some questions:

"And you're saying that she's older than Bra'tac?" he questioned unbelievingly

"Not much", Teal'C said with a thin smile.

"But that'd mean she's round about three hundred years old."

"Not really", his friend smiled again, "she has missed a lot of time, so she is only about 26 years of age."

"Confusing, really", he frowned, "But have you known about who she is since the minute she's come here?"

"No, I was only suspecting. But I got clarity as her powers hit me", Teal'C said openly.

"And how did you get that clarity?" Jack questioned stupidly.

"I just felt it."

"Oy", the colonel frowned, "Akahoshi's so nice but so strange at the same time."

"Jack? Have you just called me strange? And could it be that you've used my _first name_?"

Jack winced at the sharp female voice behind him and turned around slowly. His jaw dropped at Akahoshi's aspect in the pretty, white dress she was wearing.

"Uh, Princess, I...", he stammered.

She tutted and folded her arms in front of her chest, "How dare you? You're still a small underling compared to my position. So what do you have to call me?"

"_Princess_ Akahoshi?"

"Also wrong", she cocked her head and turned to Hotaru who had been standing to her left, "Would you tell _Jack _over here what he has to call me?"

Hotaru smirked and said, "To you she's the Myoujou no Jotei no hime or the Myoujou no hime sama."

Jack raised both his eyebrows, "Could you stop speaking _Japanese _with me? Please?"

"Not until you've said it right once", Setsuna made clear from Akahoshi's right side.

"Okay", he cleared his throat, "So you're the Myoujou no Jotei no hime, right? And I'm sorry for using your first name."

"Thank you, Jack", Akahoshi chuckled, "and from now on you're officially allowed to call me Akahoshi."

"Oh, you", he stood up and embraced her, "I'm so glad to see you're well again and not bitching with me for the first time. "

"Have I? Oh, I'm so sorry for what happened. I couldn't control myself", she blushed a little.

"I know that. S'okay", he sat down again, after offering her a chair as well, "You had it pretty hard."

"Yeah", she wiped away a small tear, "but it's over now and I can have a normal life for the first time."

"If I can help you with that in any way..." Jack proposed.

"There's something you could do for me, indeed", she gave in a little shyly.

"What is it?" he inquired and she bent forward to whisper into his ear.

As the princess was done he eyed her for a long moment pondering, "And you really want that?"

"Yes, I do", she said decidedly.

"Okay, in that case I'll talk to Hammond and see what we can do for you."

"Thank you very much", she rose slowly and said, "I'll go and say hello to the others now. If you'd apologize me..."

"Course", he smiled at her warmly and she hugged him again, leaving the cafeteria as soon as she had come.

Jack followed her with his eyes till she was out of sight then murmured, 'What's gotten into her?"

Teal'C cracked a knowing smile not saying a word.

xxxxx

"Princess", Michiru stiffened as Akahoshi approached her.

"Michiru..." the princess smiled at her friend, "thank you for the things you've done for me."

She smiled back at her saying, "That's what makes the honor of serving you as a guardian."

"Thank you anyway", she bowed her head aside changing the subject, "Where's Haruka? I think I have to talk to her."

Hearing this Michiru had to frown, "So you've really felt it?"

"Yes", the princess turned away, "I'll find her in her quarters I suppose..."

xxxxx

"You didn't believe in me and you have insulted those who did their best to help me."

Haruka did not turn around and kept on staring at the wall for she knew exactly the look on Princess Akahoshi's face: Frigid, accusing and uncomprehending.

"Why have you done this to me?"

"Because I did not believe in you", Haruka gave in plainly.

"Have you really thought I wouldn't make it?" Akahoshi said demandingly.

"No, not without help."

"Well, I had help, but not from you", she went on.

"Who helped you?" Haruka inquired confusedly.

"Serenity did", Akahoshi stated, "she appeared to me while you left me alone as I would have needed your strength."

"I see that I've made a mistake", Haruka gave in reluctantly.

"No, you don't", the princess retorted angrily.

"Because I don't see why I shan't get roused ", she said decidedly.

"Good", Akahoshi turned to leave, "then, I expect a formal apology as soon as you see your mistake. Otherwise there's no need for us to talk anymore. I'm disappointed of you, Ten'ou Haruka."

As she was on her own again Haruka let out a long groan, it was an understatement that she had to follow her princess's orders; but now, for the first time since very long, she was not willing to concur, because she knew for sure that Princess Akahoshi herself had given up and it felt as if she was

reprimanding her guardian for her own problems.

xxxxx

The door to General Hammond's office was open. Jack knocked on the frame once and poked his head around the corner before he finally entered.

His CO looked up, "Colonel, what's the matter?"

He cleared his throat preparing for the request he had to bring forward, "Sir. Princess Akahoshi has just asked me a favor we need to talk about."

"So, what does she want?" Hammond asked showing him to have a seat.

"Well, she voiced it like this: Now that she's free to start a new life there's one wish she'd finally like to fulfil...", he paused chewing his lower lip.

"And?" the general leaned forward expectantly.

"She's always dreamt of becoming a fighter pilot and so she asks if there's possibly a way for her to attend AF academy. "

Hammond put his chin onto the back of his hand furrowing his brows in thought, "And this is what she really wants?" he pondered.

"I've asked her exactly the same question, Sir", Jack admitted.

"So she knows what she's in for", his CO murmured, "Perhaps there's a way to give her a chance through recommendations for I don't think she's ever graduated from school somewhere."

"Surely not", Jack frowned, "but she's really smart."

The general went through his thoughts for another moment then stated, "I'll try my best to move things for her. If I've got something I'll let you know."

"Thanks a lot, Sir", the colonel smiled thinly, "Though I can't accustom to the thought of the princess being kicked through basic training seeing the way she usually orders people around..."

"Me neither, Colonel", Hammond gave in.

xxxxx

"You haven't settled things with her", Setsuna noted right away as she saw Akahoshi demeanor.

"No, but I've given her a chance to apologize", her friend sighed.

"Which she won't take."

"Likely ", the princess shook her head sadly, "and it's disappointing, although I won't even need her in my new life."

"So you've decided to stay here", Setsuna said trying to change the subject slightly.

But Akahoshi merely returned a simple, "Yes", and walked away hanging after her thoughts.

"I knew it was hard for you", her best friend muttered to herself, "but why don't you talk about it?"

xxxxx

So, now I'm working on a fitting conclusion that won't be too flat, not ending up all the threads how you'd expect it...

So, stay tuned for one more chapter...


	18. Ayakarimono

Chapter Eighteen - Ayakarimono 

As Sam had a look around the cafeteria she saw Haruka sitting alone on a table in the far corner; she had her head dropped and looked really unhappy. So Sam decided to walk over to her, trying to cheer her up.

"I this seat taken?"

Haruka looked up for a second, then turned her gaze away again, "No", she said quietly.

"Any problem when I keep you company?" Sam asked carefully.

She shook her head.

"Looks as if you need some consolation just now", she went on after an instant of thought.

"Major, I don't think this is necessary..." Haruka contradicted, trying to be polite.

"Sam. Call me Sam", she said, "And you should at least try to talk about it. Setsuna once told me how hard you find just that."

"Has she sent you?"

"Well, no. I was about to have some dinner, so I came here...", Sam took a breath, "and found you, withdrawn in this corner. So what happened?"

Reluctantly Haruka began to talk, "It's about _Princess _Akahoshi. She is furious with me and expects a formal apology for the argument I've started in the gate room."

"And why don't you do it?"

"Because the argument concerned her well-being in the first place and I don't see her right to forbid me my emotion, especially when it concerns being protective over her."

"What if she doesn't like your protectiveness any more?" Sam was confused.

Haruka groaned, "That's the one thing; but if she dislikes, it she could tell me right away, without burdening me with the humiliation of a formal apology."

"In case it's too much of a humiliation for you, you couldn't tell her, or?"

"Well, no. She's still my superior."

"And she isn't used to making reasonable orders", Sam noted.

Haruka's eyes widened into a confused stare, "What do you mean?"

"She has just learnt to control her powers and now she slowly forgets her craving for vengeance and realizes what reason is. This is why she needs somebody to guide her way, making clear to her that decisions like these make no sense."

"You're the first one who sees it like this. The others have all blamed me for not following Akahoshi's orders", she was astonished.

"Because they're afraid to disobey her. I know how it is myself, for normally I'm not the one who contradicts orders when they're given, either."

"And what shall we do now?"

"Talk to Hotaru I'd say", Sam pondered, "she's the one Akahoshi might listen to, now that she hasn't even reacted on Setsuna's tries..."

"That's great", Haruka's face lit up, "Thank you, Sam."

"No problem", she rose, "I think I'll grab something to eat now..."

She turned around almost bumping into Colonel O'Neill who came walking toward her.

xxxxx

Jack smirked as Sam nearly ran into him.

"Not so fast, Carter", he folded his arms, "Plus: I don't think you'll need food, now."

"Sir?" she cross-eyed him, "What do you mean?"

"We're planning something for Akahoshi tonight, so you don't need to eat now", he explained.

"I see", Sam bit her lower lip.

He turned around again showing her to follow him, "Come on, I need your help."

After a short while Haruka stood up asking, "May I help as well?"

"Course", Jack called from halfway out of the door, "but speed up a bit, will ya?"

xxxxx

"Akahoshi?"

The princess looked up and saw Hotaru standing in the doorway of her room. "Ho-chan", she smiled.

"I think we have to talk", her friend went on.

"Go ahead", Akahoshi sighed knowing what she would say next.

"We want you to reconsider your decision concerning Haruka", she said slowly.

"For what reason?"

Hotaru held on for a moment then told her, "Well, Haruka has just come to me and requested me to ask you if you could forget about the formal excuse. With the reason that she fully understands that you don't want her to be protective like this over you anymore..."

"...and that she doesn't want to be humiliated because of it", the princess finished knowingly, "I need time to think about this", she concluded.

"Of course", her friend nodded slowly, "But promise me to be at the mess hall in half an hour. I don't feel like having dinner alone, tonight", she added with a twinkle.

"I'll be there", Akahoshi grinned.

xxxxx

In the mess everybody was waiting eagerly for Akahoshi to arrive and slowly Jack was becoming increasingly nervous.

"Could you put some candles over there as well?" he asked Michiru, "I fear it'll be getting too dark in here..."

"And, Teal'C could you please get a plate for these donuts? I mean how does that look...", he went on.

That moment Hotaru came storming into the room, "She's coming."

"Good", Jack clapped his hands, "Lights out and candles on."

Within moments the entire mess hall changed into a sea of romantic candlelight and everybody waited expectantly for Akahoshi's arrival.

As the princess finally entered she was sort of baffled, "What the...? Don't say you did that all for me?"

"Oh, no we've just decided to have a romantic night", Jack retorted, "Of course we did that for you."

She gave him a hug, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"I knew you'd say that", Setsuna stated receiving a hug as well.

"That wouldn't have been necessary", Akahoshi smiled brightly as she strode on through the room.

"We needed to do _something _to celebrate the beginning of your new life", Janet said.

"And I really like it, that's for sure", she turned to Teal'C, "Oh, are these donuts? How'd you know I like the pink ones so much?"

"You should wait with them till after dinner", Hotaru advised her.

"Right", she gave Teal'C a kiss onto his cheek, "Thank you a lot", then she walked on to thank the others.

"All right", Jack cleared his throat after she was finished, "I'd say the buffet has opened."

So everybody turned their attention to the food and a merry chatter broke out among them.

"Well, I'd say we really owe this", Sam sighed.

"Yeah", Hotaru smiled contently, "but tell that Akahoshi. She hasn't eaten for... How long?" she turned to the princess.

"About a week", she returned with a smirk.

After awhile the internal phone rang. Jack walked over and picked it up, "O'Neill. ... Yes, Sir, we're all here. ... Of course, Sir. It's nice you'll be joining us", he hung up again.

"And?" Sam asked as he had returned to them.

"Hammond is coming down. He's got something important to say", he replied.

A moment later the General arrived and everybody turned their attention to him.

"Sir", Sam couldn't help but stand to attention.

"At ease, Major", he then turned to Akahoshi and went on, "Princess, I've got something to tell you."

"Yes, General?" she smiled at him warmly.

"I've just received a call. It's confirmed that you can join Air Force Academy."

Akahoshi's jaw dropped a little as she got the news, "Really? That's...", she stammered with astonishment, "absolutely great. May I hug you, General?"

He shrugged, "If you want."

So she did it at once and after it she gave Jack a kiss. "Thank you, thank you all so much. For everything", she was endlessly happy.

Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna exchanged a bewildered look, "And this is what you've always dreamt of?" Michiru exquired with a slight grin.

"Oh yes", it is the princess confirmed knowing that this all came as a surprise for her friends.

The party went on for another while until Haruka finally found the courage to walk over to Akahoshi. She remarked her approach at once and turned around speaking to her quietly:

"I might forgive you, Uranus."

"You might, Princess?"

"All right, I _do _forgive you your outbreak", she sighed in a way even seeming relieved, "So, now today we're both ayakarimono and so we're made sisters. We really are."

Both Haruka and Akahoshi laughed loudly.

Haruka then whispered into her ear, "Welcome home, sister."

"Thank you so much, Ha-chan. I've never been this happy before", Akahoshi said. She turned back to the others while in her head she heard the voice of her cousin Serenity,

"_The day you'll forget revenge and begin a new life will be the day you'll be ayakarimono, as you should've always been, for the first time in your life."_

xx Fin xx

AN: Ayakarimono means something like 'Lucky person'.

I hope y'all liked the story so far. Epilogue yet to follow.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Hotaru sprinted through the corridor of the apartment house and banged on Setsuna's door. It took quite awhile until her friend opened and poked her head outside, looking kind of sleepy.

"What's the matter, Ho-chan?" she said suppressing a yawn, "It's not yet eight in the morning."

"Sorry, Setsu-chan, but Akahoshi has just sent me an e-mail and I wanted to show it to you before I have to go to school", Hotaru told her apologetically.

"All right, all right, come in", she went back inside holding the door open for her friend, "do you want some tea or something else?"

"No, thanks that's just too exciting..." she couldn't wait for Setsuna to read Akahoshi's letter.

"So, what did she write?" Setsuna sat down on the sofa next to her taking the sheet out of her hand and began to read:

_My dear friends,_

_How are you all doing? I for my part am pretty happy just now, since in some days I will finally go to the Academy. _

_Some time ago I have already taken the entrance test for flight school. And you know what? Yesterday I got the results: my score was pretty high, this means I've got a good chance that they'll accept me for the program._

"Well, that's great", Setsuna stated.

"Go on", Hotaru urged her.

_Setsuna, what should be of interest for you: Last week I've spoken to Sam. She told me that she would soon give you a call, since there will be soon another physics congress in Canada and she wants to introduce you to somebody, his name is Dr Rodney McKay._

"_The _Rodney McKay?" Setsuna was absolutely astounded, "I always wanted to meet him", she muttered to herself, "even though he's said to be a bit complicated..."

"What did I say?" her friend grinned contently.

_So, unfortunately that's it for now. Duty is calling. _

_Oh, and before I forget it, Michiru has asked me to tell you that she and Haruka will stay for another two weeks. They will try to call you when they find time._

_Hopefully I will see you all again soon. Best regards and Love, _

_Myano Akahoshi_

"So", Hotaru sighed, "looks as if things are finally coming to a happy ending. But I still wonder why she has taken over the civilian name of her second blood cousin..."

Setsuna giggled, "Well, that's easy. In a way she and Sun share the same fate", she explained, "and I bet Serenity has encouraged her to do it."

"I haven't thought of that. Anyway she can be happy to belong to such a great family", her friend rose checking her watch, "So late already? I have to go or I'll be late. Will you pick me up this afternoon?"

Setsuna smiled, "Of course, at four, as usual."

xxxxx

Baal was fuming. He had completely lost track on the solar princess and there was not much of a chance that he would find her again, for the moment.

But if he did, she would suffer gravely for what she had done to him. To reach this goal he merely had to be patient and wait for his turn. And for that he had time for it, plenty of time, but his moment would finally come, he sensed it.

xxxxx

Pooh, finally we're through with this one. Sylver, Li, did u like it? Btw. Is anybody interested in a Sun/Akahoshi KiSS doll set?

CU soon. Lotta Love and all the best wishes, _Baalsgirl_


End file.
